Fantasma: El relampago final
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Dos fantasmas se le aparecen a Naruto uzumaki a enseñarle a ser un poderoso shinobis y esos son los poderosos Tercer Raikage y el tercer Kazekage. pero las cosas no terminan bien para naruto ,ya que termina yendose de konoha y buscar su propio camino ¿Y cual sera? ¿El de Raikage o Kazekage? solo ustedes sabran...


**Fantasmas: El relámpago final.**

**Naruto **_no me pertenece sino a __**Kishimoto.**_

_Esto es un fic que esta interconectado en otros dos fic, donde Naruto será entrenado por el fantasma de famosos ninjas, aquellos en especial que aparecen en la cuarta guerra ninja. Habrá varias opciones, Héroe o Antihéroe._

_**Esta la versión es la héroe.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto uzumaki miraba fijamente la entrada de la academia ninja con parsimonia y leve rastro de furia. Simplemente le habían saboteado en su examen ninja una vez mas, aun cuando había contestado todo correctamente, le reprobaron en el examen escrito. Naruto miro con furia oculta al causante de esto, Mizuki, quien felicitaba a algunos estudiantes con hipocresía, Naruto lo sabía, el Chunin debía de estar burlándose interiormente.<p>

-Jamás pensé que Konoha trataran tan mal a sus Jinchurikis.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada, el segundo Jinchuriki del Ichibi siempre fue alguien melancólico…es el destino de todos los jinchurikis y me avergüenza que en Suna las cosas fueran así.

-Mph, yo espero que mi hijo adoptivo haya domesticado al ocho colas, Naruto, como mi estudiante, ve y demuestra tu poder. Por ello te enseñe la habilidad del relámpago negro.

Naruto levemente miro a su izquierda, veía las dos formas de unas personas que deberían de estar muertas y lo están, se trataban de los espíritus de los tercer Raikage y Kazekage, considerados los mas poderosos de su clases cuando estaban vivos. Recordó como fue que termino con ellos, la historia corta fue que el dios shinigami en el momento del sellado con el Kyubi decidió dejarle unos ángeles guardianes y que mejor que los espíritus de dos poderosos Kages. La cosa que fue ya hace tres años que comenzó a entrenar bajo sus tutelas. El tercer Kazekage que se llamaba _Sabaku no Tonbei_ fue el primero que tuvo la iniciativa de entrenar a Naruto desde los seis años ya que konoha y Suna siempre habían sido aliados, por ello no se molesto o se opuso en pasar sus conocimientos o historia al joven Naruto. El tercer Raikage conocido como _A Supāku _despues de un año también aporto en el entrenamiento de Naruto instruyéndole en Taijutsu y manejo del elemento rayo, hasta hacia unos dos meses había conseguido darle los secretos del relámpago negro.

Ya con diez años Naruto había decidido tomar el examen Genin ya que estaba listo para la vida Shinobi ,es mas ,ya había matado aunque fue un accidente con uno de aquellos tipos que intentaron hacerle daño por su odio irracional del Kyubi. Naruto había tomado la prueba, paso bien en Taijutsu ya que hasta había superado a aquel chico llamado Rock lee, en Genjutsu logro disiparlo y aunque aquello debía de darle una nota media Mizuki le reprobó, bien, no se enojo ahí por ello se centro en el examen escrito y aunque las preguntas eran difíciles al nivel Chunin según confeso Tonbei, Naruto logro contestarla a dura penas y aun así le reprobaron. Pero no se dejo vencer, aun le quedaba la prueba de Ninjutsu. Con una mascara impasible para ocultar sus emociones Naruto entro a una sala vacía junto con Mizuki e Iruka. Le indicaron que debían de hacer un clon cosa que hizo que el enojo de Naruto creciera, sabían que en ese jutsu tenia problemas por su alto niveles de chakra pero aun así le hacían aquella prueba, pero Naruto no dijo nada ya que supuso que era lo estándar en los exámenes.

-¿Puedo usar otro tipos de clones?-Pregunto con calma a Iruka que achico los ojos en un gesto de confusión. Naruto sabia bien que Iruka era una buena persona, era imparcial es cierto pero le alegraba ello porque convertía a Iruka en un buen maestro. Mizuki por otro lado no.

-¿otro tipo? ¡Por favor, mocoso! Todos sabemos que eres un inútil, si bien eres bueno en pelea eso es obvio porque eres un vagabundo, como escuchaste, haz un clon y…

-¡silencio! ¡Clones de rayo!-Grito Naruto frustrado y haciendo un sello de mano hizo aparecer un perfecto clon pero los dos Chunin tenia que cerrar la boca que se le había abierto por la impresión al ver el clon ya que tenia unas que otras estáticas en ella. Lo siguiente lo impresiono ya que el clon se movió y sus pisadas eran escuchadas por toda la habitación. Naruto sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto a su clon para disiparse que acepto en silencio y volteándose a ver a sus maestro sonrió con un poco de orgullo- Bueno ¿Pase, no? Me he estado entrenando para…

-¡TU MOCOSO INSOLENTE! ¡SE TE DIJO UN CLON COMUN! ¡SI NO HACES UN CLON, FALLAS!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mizuki! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-Pregunto furioso Iruka volteándose a ver a su compañero Chunin. Naruto por otro lado apretó las manos con fuerza, Tonbei y Supāku fruncieron el ceño fuertemente.

-Lo digo porque es cierto Iruka ,a todos se le da la misma oportunidad y no seria justo para todos que este chico pasara solo porque puede hacer otra cosa que los otros no-Sentencio fríamente Mizuki y volteándose a ver a Naruto le lanzo una discreta mirada de odio- ¿Y bien? Si puedes hacer esto, obvio que puedes hacer un simple clon.

-yo….no puedo…es porque mi niveles de…

-¡No me importa! ¿Entonces no puedes? ¡Entonces fallas! –Grito con no disimulada furia Mizuki dejando sorprendido a Iruka y furioso a Naruto quien apretó los parpados tratando de evitar que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Mizuki se levanto y tomando del cuello de la camisa de Naruto lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal de aquí!

-¡Mizuki! ¡Ya basta! ¡No deberías de haber actuado así! ¡Naruto! ¡Espera…!-Iruka se detuvo al ver la mirada de odio puro de Naruto pero no iba dirigido a el sino a Mizuki que sintió como un escalofrió pasarle por toda la columna vertebral. Naruto apretó los dientes y siseo unas palabras que dejo helado a los dos Chunin.

-¿Odias al Kyubi, eh? ¡Yo no soy el Kyubi! ¡Y aun así me odias por eso! ¡Ya no mas! ¡Aquí nadie me vera una vez mas en esta aldea!-Con ello se levanto y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo. Iruka inmediatamente conecto un profundo puño en la mejilla de Mizuki quien escupió sangre y le lanzo una mirada airada a Iruka pero no igual a la del Chunin con cicatriz, esta era más mortífera.

-¿Viste lo que hiciste, Mizuki? ¡Haz hecho que Naruto se llenara de odio! ¡Haz manchado el espíritu bondadoso de un niño inocente! Hare que Hokage-sama sepa de esta situación y para tu propio bien, espero que esperes aquí-Con un Shunshin Iruka desapareció dejando a Mizuki gruñir por el odio y pensó que por sus acciones el hokage lo enviaría a Ibiki, no podía permitir eso, quizas era tiempo de ir y tomar el pergamino sagrado de la aldea ya que esperaba hacer ese movimiento en unos años pero parecía ser que las cosas se aceleraron.

-_Es hora de ir por lo que me pertenece. También eliminare al demonio-_ Pensó sobriamente Mizuki mirando la habitación de la academia y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a idear un plan para aprovechar el elemento sorpresa y un plan maquiavélico comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

Naruto se encontraba actualmente saltando entre los tejados de algunas de las construcciones de la aldea ,se dirigía hacia la salida y ahí usaría su jutsu mas practico ,la técnica del paso flash que le permitía concentrar chakra de elemento viento y rayo en su piernas donde le daba la capacidad de recorrer varios kilómetros usando la misma energía que un persona al caminar durante dos horas ,en poca palabras un jutsu practico ,el tercer raikage le había dicho que ese jutsu es un derivado de su armadura de rayo ya que afectaba el sistema nervioso del usuario y como Naruto no domina completamente el elemento rayo ,esta técnica era lo mejor que podía hacer. Con velocidad Naruto esquivaba la vista de cualquier ninja o algún ANBU ya que no quería algún problema con ellos, el deseaba irse y no dejaría que solo porque tenia el Kyubi lo iban a detener. De pronto el junto con el resto de la aldea escucho una fuerte explosión y mirando hacia atrás descubrió que provenía de la academia cosa que hizo que se detuviera por un momento y dudara, en quedarse o irse de inmediato.

-Mejor vete Naruto. De una manera no debes de preocuparte por ellos, todos esos niños siempre te trataban mal o no te respetaban, si le sucede algo es por su propio ser, no les debe nada o algo parecido-Hablo sabiamente Tonbei al joven quien al principio se mostro dudoso pero acepto al final, igual era cierto, Tonbei siempre le decía que se preocupara únicamente por aquellos que le trataban bien, aun con su status de ser un Jinchuriki. Supāku asistió levemente recordando un poco a su hijo adoptivo, Killer B y como siempre afirmaba que protegería a su hermano aun en las malas.

Sin vacilar Naruto continuo hacia la entrada y descubrió sin sorpresa que los dos Chunin que se encargaban como guardias se dirigían igual hacia la zona de la explosión, Naruto pensó que era el momento perfecto, él ya estaba harto de Konoha, su deseo es encontrarse con el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, ser su amigo e ir juntos a Kumo, la tierra donde los Jinchurikis son aceptados. Ya saliendo de la aldea Naruto sintió como una presencia un poco alejada le pisaba los talones, frunciendo el ceño, aterrizo en un árbol e hizo una secuencia de sellos de manos a alta velocidad, de un jutsu que Tonbei le había comentado y q ue aprendió ya hace mucho.

-Jutsu ocultación en ambiente: camuflaje de arboles-Menciono pegándose rápidamente al árbol, de pronto de estas las ramas salieron y cubrieron a Naruto para despues desaparecer como si nadie estuviera allí. Era un jutsu donde uno se fundía con el ambiente pero podía ser detectado por aquellos con habilidades sensoriales o experiencia en detectar chakra que solo jounin puede hacer o simplemente aquellos con Doujutsu. Naruto miro y se sorprendió que quien le había estado siguiendo se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Mizuki, en coincidencia aterrizo en el mismo árbol donde Naruto es ocultaba.

-Bien, ocultar papeles bombas en la academia llamo la atención del Hokage y los guardias. Me alegro haber obtenido el pergamino sagrado-Se regodeo Mizuki acariciando el pergamino que tenia en la espalda, Naruto ardió en furia pero se mantuvo en silencio en la espera del momento exacto para atacar. Lo siguiente que oyó lo congelo- Y el demonio desapareció, pensaba matarlo y echarle culpa pero bueno, es hora…

-¡Raiha (Rayo espada)!-Concentrando chakra de elemento rayo en sus manos y combinándolo con chakra de elemento viento, creo un especie de onda eléctrica que parecía una espada y de un salto tomando por sorpresa a Mizuki, Naruto estrello su jutsu en el pecho de Mizuki matándole de inmediato. Naruto no sabia que había creado una versión propia del Chidori solo que al agregar chakra de elemento viento el jutsu no se descontrolaba o afectaba el sistema nervioso del usuario, condesándolo, permitiendo que el usuario sea capaz de usar el jutsu de manera efectiva, en poca palabras eliminando la debilidad del Chidori que necesita uso del Sharingan para centrar el objetivo.

Naruto sin mirar el cuerpo pensó rápido, el asunto era que el pergamino había sido robado, en cualquier momento habría ANBU por la zona, debía de moverse rápidamente y por ello saco de su porta-kunai varias etiqueta de sellos explosivos personificados, no por nada era un Uzumaki, los sellos se le dan bien ya que Supāku le había hablando de su madre, otro asunto que pensaría para despues. Usando un pergamino mas pequeño, sello el gran pergamino sagrado en el y lo guardo, despues se dispuso poner varios sellos explosivos personificado en el cadáver de Mizuki. Ya listo con ello poso igual algunos sellos explosivos en el árbol, no debía dejar alguna prueba y dando un gran salto concentro todo su chakra en sus pies y como a la vez activaba los sellos explosivos dando a paso una gran explosión que dejo cenizas todo lo que una vez estaba Mizuki y Naruto.

-¡Elemento Rayo-Viento: Paso del flash!-Con ello sus pies parecían ser cubierto por energía tanto de color azul electica y verde pálido antes de se, todo en un segundo. Con su técnica lista, Naruto dio un paso y apareció a varias distancias de ahí y entonces comenzó a correr a alta velocidad esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se le cruzara. Tonbei y Supāku sonrieron ante la resolución de su alumno además que Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que había usando por un breve segundo durante el ataque contra Mizuki un chakra anormal, el elemento magnetismo. Tonbei sonrió esperanzado en la esperanza de pasar sus enseñanzas a Naruto mientras que el viejo Supāku pensaba que debía de enseñarle mas técnicas secretas a Naruto porque lo veía en el futuro como un poderoso shinobi. La pregunta que los dos se habían eran: Naruto uzumaki, el futuro salvador de la humanidad ¿Sera el Godaime Kazekage o Raikage?

Solo ustedes lo averiguaran…

**Continuara….**


End file.
